


突發奇想的PWP合集

by Rabbit_Tail



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_Tail/pseuds/Rabbit_Tail
Summary: 突然想寫PWP時的放置地。什麼題材都有可能出現，一切由我的大腦決定。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想吃主動不害躁的Barry(づ￣³￣)づ  
> 沒有劇情，純純純PWP。  
> 有些微道具描寫。

Barry氣息不穩的壓在Len身上，對方光裸的身體只有一件毫無遮掩作用的三角內褲，甚至還溼了一大塊，潤滑液滲透布料一點點的滴在Len的緊身褲上，別問他怎麼知道是潤滑液，潤滑液的味道一向由他決定。

雖然不知道怎麼回事，不過到嘴邊的肉不吃白不吃，Len咬上對方持續喘息的紅唇，舌頭熟練的舔過口腔的每一個角落，舔舐上顎時對方明顯抖著僵直了身體，這讓Len多在上顎停留了許久。

來不及嚥下的口水從兩人交纏的口中流出，透明的津液順著地心引力流到Len突起的喉結上，Barry哼了一聲從兩人的交纏中退開，情慾讓他的臉頰通紅，看起來就像一顆成熟的大蘋果。

對方的抽離並沒有讓Len不滿，相反的他拂上Barry纖細的腰肢，火熱的身驅被冰涼的雙手帶起陣陣疙瘩，手指一點點的從背脊滑到沾滿潤滑液的屁股。

「嗯啊...Len...」

Barry一口咬上Len的喉結，輕輕的用牙齒啃咬，雙手扯著對方的風雪大衣想從他男朋友身上脫下來，Len輕笑一聲，把對方的內褲脫到大腿處，兩手掰開白嫩的臀辦，意外的摸到一個圓形金屬物堵在穴口，本該是冰冷的金屬表面還被後穴的溫度捂熱，Len試探性的往裡推進，身上人立刻舒服的呻吟出聲，手上的動作都停了下來。

「哈啊，等、等等，不要再...嗯...」

該死，這小子的呻吟聲有夠誘人，Len感覺他勃起的陰莖繃在褲子裡跳動，想衝出褲襠插進溫暖又潮濕的嘴裡，那一定他媽的舒服。

「為什麼塞肛塞，嗯？」

Len拉著圓形的底座將肛塞從後穴裡拔出，沒了肛塞的阻撓潤滑液不停的從穴口流出，對方顯然不喜歡液體流過身體的搔癢感，又把屁股抬高往Len的手裡送。

「我先擴張好了，可是我不知道你什麼時候回家，所以先用肛塞頂著。」

這可真是新鮮，這麼主動的閃電俠可不常見，上一次還是幫他攔下一個搶劫犯的時候，誰讓那個搶劫犯不會挑時間，選在他們的約會日撒野。

Barry無視他男朋友調侃的眼神，用掌心揉搓自己同樣沾滿潤滑液的陰莖，俯身在Len的耳邊喘息。

「所以你還要不要幹我了？」

幹，當然幹。

Len用三根手指插進濕淋淋的小穴代替方才的肛塞，既然Barry今天都這麼主動那他也該給對方一個難忘的指交，讓Barry知道他的後穴除了Len的手指跟陰莖外不能再塞進別的東西。

靈活的手指輕鬆的就插進最深處，戳刺兩三下就找到前列腺，Barry的呻吟馬上高了八個音，趴在Len身上顫抖不止。

「哈啊，Len，再、再來，好舒服...嗯啊...」

得到戀人的鼓勵Len又加把勁不停的朝前列腺抽插，溫暖的腸壁絞緊他的手指，顫抖的腰肢不斷的向下壓進，屁股卻高高的挺起，身體形成一個性感的弧度。

聽了會甜膩的呻吟聲後，Len完全抽出手指，手指上沾滿潤滑劑和些許的腸液，在對方還沒來得及抱怨前又重重的插進深處，用力的按壓前列腺，Barry在Len的耳邊驚叫著求饒，漂亮的綠色眼眸充滿因為快感而累積的淚水。

「啊啊太快了，等等...啊...我說等哈啊──」

Len不停重覆同樣的動作，酥麻的快感不停侵蝕他的大腦，高潮很快就席捲了Barry，後穴痙攣的不停收縮，他甚至認為自己射了，高潮過後全身輕飄飄舒服的像躺在雲端上，實際上沒有，他的陰莖還直挺挺的立著。

Barry攤軟在Len的懷裡，對方的懷抱很溫暖，他幾乎快睡在男人的風雪大衣裡，下體的酥麻感還沒消失，對方勃起的陰莖被他壓在肚子下，Barry晃晃頭，試圖讓自己清醒一點。

他花了點時間才從對方舒服的胸膛上起身，一路向下的游移到Len的褲檔處，Barry抬頭看了Len一眼，對方回他一個笑容，一手伸進Barry稍長的頭髮拉扯。

右手戰戰兢兢的撫摸褲檔處的突起，耳邊傳來對方滿足的嘆息聲後一鼓作氣拉開拉鍊，掏出對方腫脹的陰莖，挺立的陰莖一下拍在Barry的臉上，但他不在意，張口就把對方粗長的陰莖含進嘴裡，右手握住嘴巴接觸不到的根部套弄。

Len不重的扯了下Barry的頭髮，Barry閉上眼，收起牙齒專注的吞吐男人的陰莖，舌頭熟練的繞著柱身舔舐，滑過陰莖上的每一條青筋。

男人在他上方粗喘著，壓著Barry的後腦讓陰莖更深入，Len的陰莖直達最深處，Barry被突如其來的插入刺激的落下眼淚，掙扎的想退開但被男人壓制住，他甚至嚐到一點苦澀的味道在喉間擴散。

「Barry你真是...啊，太棒了。」

對方瞪了他一眼，從Len的角度來看沒什麼威懾力，他揚起燦爛的微笑，當你的陰莖在這麼舒服的環境時你很難不笑的燦爛。

接下來他就笑不出來了。

「操──Barry！」

Barry的舌頭、喉嚨、整個口腔突然震動，灼熱的快感直衝腦門，腹部的熱流迅速的累積起來，Len覺得他下一秒就要射了。

Len抵著Barry的肩膀推開他，成功守住了最後那點尊嚴，沒有射在舒服至極的嘴裡，對方一臉詭計成功的看向他，眼裡滿是驕傲，Barry最愛看Len失控的樣子，為自己失控的樣子。

男人把Barry拉回自己身上，對方一沒注意兩條腿跪在Len的身體兩旁，然後抓住纖細的腹部對準後穴直徑插了進去。

「啊──Len！你這混蛋！」

再一次的Len又扳回一城，臉上又掛著熟悉的壞笑，這次他不給對方緩衝時間，扶著腰開始上下抽插，Barry驚呼一聲雙手抵在Len的胸膛上穩住身子。

「不...啊...不要，好舒服...別...」

從腰部傳來的痠痛感讓Barry重新趴回Len的懷抱，對方用溫暖的大衣包裹住他，下半身結合的部位被牛仔褲磨擦出紅痕，Barry才發現Len只解開褲檔而他全裸的躺在對方懷裡，這個認知讓他又夾緊了對方的陰莖。

三淺一深的動作很快就讓Barry厭煩，他舔上對方的下巴，粗糙的鬍渣刮著他的舌頭，他繼續往上，舔吻著對方的臉頰、鼻子、眼睛，反正他能碰到的地方都吻了一遍，Len樂意接受，為了回報他的殷勤伸手握住Barry的陰莖套弄。

這招效果拔群，原本在臉上作亂的小嘴瞬間發出甜膩的呻吟，Len加快抽插的速度，抓起Barry的左腳掛在自己的手臂上，每一下都壓過前列腺，他享受的聽著耳邊的哭喊，一邊突破越來越緊致的後穴。

「慢、慢點...啊...我要去了...唔！」

Len壞心眼的用手指摳著龜頭上的尿道口，Barry立刻拱起身子，死命的抓著Len的手臂，在壯碩的二頭肌上留下一條條紅痕，這時的痛楚卻讓人更加興奮，用盡力氣捅進濕熱的後穴後將精液一滴不剩的射進Barry的身體裡。

緊接著Barry也射了出來，白色的精液灑在男人黑色毛衣上，他眼前一黑沒意識了幾秒，對方從他體內退出來的感覺喚回他的神智，Barry又親了Len一口才翻身從他身上下來躺在他身邊。

兩人都氣喘吁吁，高潮的餘韻還沒散去，Barry轉身把手腳都甩在Len身上。

「爽嗎？」

「爽死了。」


End file.
